While You Not Sleep
by Meiko Kimura
Summary: Cloud nunca diria a eles, que todas as noites, ele sonhava com Sephiroth" Fanfic de AS, dedicada ao Vincent do fórum Northern Crater. Slash CloudxVincent/CidxVincent


**Título:** While you not sleep  
**Autor(a):** Meiko Kimura.  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy 7  
**Classificação:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Avisos:** Lemon.  
**Pares:** CloudxVincent, insinuação a CidxVince  
**Resumo:** "Cloud nunca diria a eles, que todas as noites, ele ainda sonhava com Sephiroth."

**Comentários: **O período é no decorrer do jogo Final Fantasy 7. Os diálogos em itálico representam a conversa de Cloud e de Sephiroth.

**Comentários 2:** Fanfic criada para o amigo secreto do fórum Northern Crater e completamente dedicada ao Vincent e todos os outros amiguinhos, que igualmente se esforçam para manter o nosso fórum querido. Eu sei que a fanfic não está lá essas coisas, mas foi feita com carinho e sazon! Espero que todos gostem, principalmente o presenteado. E que não haja dificuldade para compreender a história. No mais, reviews são amor. Caso tenha alguma gafe da cronologia ou fatos, peço perdão, pois joguei há muito tempo atrás. Sem mais lengas, curtam a estória!

**Comentários 3: **Fanfic não betada.

* * *

Cloud nunca diria a eles, que todas as noites, ele ainda sonhava com Sephiroth.

Que mesmo quando se sentava sobre a cama e ele sabia que estava seguro, com todos os seus amigos, ele ainda sentia medo.

Quando fechava os olhos e seu corpo começava a relaxar, e todas as lembranças do dia passavam por sua mente e de imediato, uma dormência o assombrava, isso ele nunca contaria.

Ia então, perdendo aos poucos o controle de seu corpo.

Um mal estar passava por cada músculo e seu peito, que subia e descia numa respiração agitada, era envolvido por angustia e ansiedade.

Já não havia mais volta.

Cloud era sugado por um buraco negro e no centro daquela escuridão, não havia nada senão dois olhos verdes cristalinos.

Às vezes, aqueles olhos o levavam para a fatídica noite. Tifa e Barret dormindo numa das casas dos Ancients. Cloud precisava correr para alcança-la, desperto, podia sentir que Sephiroth se movia e então, o silêncio, horrível e palpável.

_-Você não pôde fazer nada para salva-la. _

O ex-General comentava, sentado ao seu lado na cama.

_-Você não pode salvar ninguém, porque você sequer existe. Você é o nada, Cloud._

O loiro tentou se mover tentou falar. Simplesmente não conseguia, só quando ele Sephiroth desejava, é que tornava a falar.

_-O que você espera agora? Acha que pode me impedir? Você é fraco e coisas fracas não impedem o inevitável. O meu destino é conseqüência do inevitável. E você apenas poderia falhar, porque sua fraqueza é a conseqüência do meu sucesso._

O ex-Soldier de cabelos platinados desaparecia pela manhã e Cloud despertava novamente daquele sonho, sentindo as dores e mágoas do passado.

Tifa não percebia e nem os outros. Sentados na sala de reuniões, enquanto Cloud fazia os planos para a próxima missão, ninguém perceberia que sua força, vinha do medo de falhar. E que enquanto encarava os olhos de seus amigos, o pânico se instalava.

_-Talvez seja a última vez que você os verá. Quem sabe você parta desta vez, caro Cloud, ou sua fraqueza destrua um deles em seu lugar._

_-Não..._

_-Eu os imagino como anjos, todos prontos para subirem aos céus. HAHAHAHA_

A gargalhada insana de Sephiroth o despertava novamente. A noite acabara, mas Cloud não poderia dizer que teve algum descanso.

Vincent uma vez o indagou sobre sua noite. O louro pensou que havia encontrado a calma necessária para finalmente explicar. Afinal, apenas Vincent o compreenderia. Ele que já havia visto todos os horrores...

Quando seus lábios se abriram para falar, a voz não saiu. De algum modo, Cloud entendia que Vince nada compreenderia sobre Sephiroth.

-Não consegui dormir. Preocupado com a missão, você sabe.

Aquela resposta serviu.

-Você está sozinho, mas que mal há nisso? Você não poderia sentir tristeza pela solidão, nem mesmo se quisesse.

E ele estava certo. Cloud não se sentia triste, mesmo que tivesse esse fardo para carregar, aquilo não o entristeceria. Porque estava clara a sua distância dos outros. Quando todos se reuniam e divertidas conversas afloraram, Cloud não costumava rir. Sua mente nunca estava envolvida naquelas atividades. Cloud sequer sabia onde ela estava.

O rapaz gostava de se refugiar no deck da Highwind. A vista lá de cima conseguia acalma-lo. O vento muito sereno sequer podia incomoda-lo. E Vince às vezes lhe fazia companhia silenciosa, o que para Cloud estava ótimo, cada dia que passava, gostava menos de falar.

-Você não se importaria em morrer. No final das contas, é como se já estivesse morto. Afinal, você foi feito com um único propósito, terminado ele, já não há porque existir.

Foi aí que Sephiroth se enganou. Há muito tempo o propósito de Cloud era destruí-lo e não ajuda-lo. A verdade sobre aquelas palavras, é que Cloud não se importaria em morrer por esse objetivo.

O problema é que Tifa compreendia isso e ela tentava agarrar-se a Cloud de todas as formas, para que ele pudesse aprender a se importar, para que pudesse seguir em frente.

No entanto, Cloud não tinha certeza se poderia.

Em uma manhã, quando o Sol começava a querer despertar, o loiro já estava no deck. O vento forte tocava-lhe o rosto e de olhos fechados, Cloud procurava imaginar sua infância. Lembranças perdidas o confundiam e isso quase o deixava triste, quase.

Quando abriu os olhos, Tifa o abraçava pelas costas. Seu perfume doce chegou as suas narinas.

-Eu estou com você Cloud. Não vou deixar você partir.

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Tentou sentir a dor de Tifa, suas preocupações e seus sentimentos.

-Não fale besteiras, Tifa. Para onde eu iria partir? Temos um planeta para salvar.

A garota sorriu. E aquilo bastava.

_-Pobre garota, será que ela não percebe que você é incapaz de amar?_

_-Então é isso, eu já suspeitava._

-O amor é um sentimento engraçado, não concorda?

Cloud achou que poderia concordar com isso. Tristeza, amor. Dois sentimentos distantes para ele. De raiva, ódio e vingança ele entendia. E de desejo também.

O ex-Soldier desceu até o quarto de Vincent. O homem estava sozinho e quando Cloud fechou a porta, é bem capaz que houvesse compreendido.

Cloud não falou nada enquanto se aproximava, nem mesmo quando o beijou nos lábios. Esse foi o único beijo trocado naquela noite.

Era mais importante livrar Vince daquela capa e de todas as outras peças que o impedisse de colocar a boca no membro do moreno.

Lentamente, Cloud deslizava a língua por toda a cabeça e então por toda a base, de joelhos frente a um Vincent sentado e seminu, demorou para que abocanha-se toda a extensão de seu membro e feroz, chupou até que o ex-Turk o afastasse com força.

Seus olhos se encontravam vez ou outra, enquanto Cloud abaixava as próprias calças e colocava sua ereção para fora. Vincent não hesitou em virar-se de costas e não emitiu som algum, quando foi penetrado de uma vez só. Mesmo que seu corpo retesasse e Cloud precisasse forçar-se contra o moreno, não houve reclamação de dor. O ex-Soldier investiu com força e quando já estava acostumado com a pressão do interior de Vince, estou com rapidez.

Cloud gemia baixo contra o ouvido do moreno. Suas mãos se agarravam firme sua cintura, enquanto Vincent procurava apoiar-se contra a parede e masturbar o próprio membro.

O orgasmo chegou primeiro para Vince, que por conta própria apoiou-se na parede, sentindo a costumeira inércia. Cloud continuou a penetra-lo com força, as estocadas começando a ser incomodas motivaram o moreno a afastar o loiro.

-Qual o seu problema?

-Nenhum Strife. Vou apenas resolver o seu.

Colocou então, Cloud sentado sobre sua cama e se sentando sobre seu colo, o sentiu invadi-lo novamente.

Vincent subia e descia com força. A pele branca coberta por suor e os cabelos longos e pretos, caindo-lhe sobre seu rosto. Strife gemia mais alto dessa forma, de olhos bem abertos, observando Vince.

Imaginou que aquela era uma bela visão, mas o pensamento logo se afastou, dando lugar à confusão e urgência do orgasmo.

Pouco tempo depois, Vince se levantou. Cloud o fez em seguida. Subiu as calças e partiu.

-Você acha isso natural, não é?

_-Por que não seria?_

A resposta de Sephiroth nunca veio. E seus encontros com Vincent tornaram-se freqüentes. Tão freqüentes que Tifa percebeu.

Cloud estava novamente no deck. O pôr do sol vermelho, graças ao meteoro que manchava o céu.

-Cloud, posso falar com você?

-Claro.

-Eu... eu vi você saindo do quarto de Vincent ontem...

-Sim, fui conversar com ele.

-Antes de ontem também?

-Você está me vigiando?

-Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei o que vocês têm feito, alias, todos sabem.

-Se você sabe, o que você quer falar para mim?

-Eu não entendo porque esta fazendo isso.

-Qual o problema?

-Cloud... vocês são homens!

-Isso não é nenhum problema, Tifa.

-Claro que é! É nojento e errado.

-Você não tem nada haver com isso.

-Como eu não tenho nada haver com isso? Eu me preocupo com você Cloud e o que você esta fazendo é errado, só vai te trazer problemas!

-Tifa, eu fui um Soldier, não é como se nunca tivesse feito algo parecido. É sexo, simples assim e não há diferença se for com homem ou com mulher.

-Mas Cloud ele é o Vincent! Ele... ele sequer é como nós!

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ele... não é humano, se transforma em monstros Cloud, nós nem sabemos em quais outras bestas ele pode se tornar!

-Tifa, como você pode dizer isso? Ele é nosso amigo!

-Você está fazendo sexo com um amigo! Alguém que sequer é humano, um homem Cloud! É horrível!

-Eu entendo que você sinta ciúmes...

-Não é ciúme...

-Claro que é! Só que não vou admitir que fale coisas desse tipo sobre Vincent ou sobre qualquer outro!

-Mas é a verdade e você tem que acabar com isso!

-Se é a verdade, se ele é um monstro... o que eu sou Tifa? Eu não sei o que eu sou, posso ser um monstro também. Talvez eu realmente seja.

Cloud deu as costas para Tifa, a noite caía e eles tinham um objetivo a seguir. Quando retornaram a Highwind, Cloud não dormiu. E também não procurou por Vincent nos dias seguintes.

Durante uma busca por matérias, Cloud, Cid e Vincent encontraram uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira.

Dentro dela encontraram Lucrecia. Nada havia preparado Vincent para aquilo. No retorno para a nave, só havia uma coisa na mente de Cloud, que o próprio Vincent falou, enquanto o loiro se arrumava para abandonar seu quarto, após o sexo.

-Ele tem os olhos dela, não é?

-Antes fosse apenas os olhos, Vince.

Os traços finos de Lucrecia estavam marcado no rosto de Sephiroth. Cloud achou que estivera enganado o tempo todo. Talvez Vincent pudesse entende-lo.

-Dois brinquedos quebrados, é isso que vocês são. Mas é curioso que você encontre conforto nessa fatalidade.

_-Não existe conforto para mim, que não seja minha vingança contra você._

_-Está enganado, como sempre. Vivendo mentiras._

Cloud não entendeu de imediato, pensou que aquela era mais uma das provocações de Sephiroth.

Novamente no quarto de Vince, deitado ao seu lado e recuperando o fôlego, o loiro procurava palavras para explicar ao ex-Turk suas noites mal dormidas. Seus lábios moveram-se vez ou outra para iniciar a conversa. Quando achou que estava pronto Vince começou a falar.

-Acho que já está na hora de você ir.

Um suspiro desapontado rompeu os lábios do ex-Soldier. Vincent estava certo. Era hora de partir.

Naquela noite, Cloud não quis dormir.

Logo após a batalha contra o Ultimate Weapon, Cloud começou a perceber algo estranho.

Cid não estava com o melhor humor do mundo. Embora jamais o tivesse mesmo, na verdade o capitão sequer olhava para o loiro de cabelos espetados sem franzir o cenho e resmungar xingamentos.

O homem que já não era dos mais tranqüilos estava dez vezes pior.

O ex-Soldier só compreendeu ro retorno de Midgar.

Enquanto chovia e Vincent disparava sua arma contra o corpo morto de Hojo, era Highwind quem estava ao seu lado.

Cloud deu as costas e retornou a nave.

-Você está sozinho, preparando-se para vir me destruir. Eu estou aqui, esperando por você.

_-Sempre, não é?_

_-Você acha que eles virão também? Talvez eu deva preparar uma boa surpresa. Afinal, eu adoraria ver seu rosto, após a morte de cada um deles._

_-Eu irei, Sephiroth. Com ou sem eles. Eu estarei logo aí e você terá o seu fim._

_-Fim? Não existe o fim. Se houvesse, eu já o teria encontrado. Mas entenda, Cloud. Você não vem para me destruir. Você simplesmente deseja encontrar o seu destino._

Cloud e Tifa estavam observando o pôr-do-sol. Finalmente a hora havia chego. Não importava o que ele era, se era fraco ou forte. O ex-Soldier de cabelos espetados era uma criatura viva e estaria indo direção ao seu destino.

Para sua surpresa, todos retornaram para a grande batalha. Dentro da nave, liderando o grupo, algo simples como a felicidade o havia atingido.

-Você poderá dormir novamente – Vincent falou, ao seu lado.

-Eu sei e não importa o que aconteça. Eu estarei cumprindo o meu destino.


End file.
